A filter device having a filter head and a filter cartridge is known from EP 0 830 885 A1. The filter cartridge is attached to the filter head. The filter head comprises a plurality of outwardly extending ramped projections that form a first component of a bayonet-type coupling. The ramped projections work together with similar projections of the filter cartridge for the attachment of the filter cartridge to the filter head. A sealing ring is arranged between the filter head and the filter cartridge.